crazytimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Historias amorosas y peleas
Historias amorosas y peleas es un episodio de LT Personajes *Osh *Tep *Sny *Shiela *Chest(debut) *Froak(debut) *Fenn(debut) *Xern(debut) *Yv(debut) *Stormy(debut) *Scootaloo *Irenuca2003 *HDA4EVER *Rainbow Dash *Music *Lilibear(debut) *Applejack(debut) *Dory *Seaking(personaje) Historia Dory: Creo que este barco no se mueve MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Todos: .__________________________________________________. ya empezamos con los insultos y no llevamos ni un minuto de episodio Irenuca:Ya llegamos .___________. Dory:A COMER OTRAS HECES Q NO HE COMIDO NUNCA Todos: .________________________________. HDA:ME CAGO EN DORY Dory:HAZLO DE VERDAD HDA:no ???:Hola Soy Chest Osh:WEEEEEEEEE un chico ya estaba hasta las narices de chicas menos de Shiela Todas las chicas(Menos Shiela): .__________________________________________________________________. Chest:soy una chica ._______________________________________________________________________. te MATARÉ (Osh huye) Irenuca: HUIDA NIVEL PEN FINN Todos: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dory:¿DONDE HAY MIERDA? Chest: .____________________________________. en las alcantarillas Dory:MIERDA FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER Chest:¿A esta que le ha dado? RD y Music:Siempre hace eso Applejack:Por todos los santos!! Que clase de pez come mierda!?D:< Irenuca y Sny:Siempre lo hace Irenuca:Los animales marinos sin inteligencia lo hacen LOL RD:Applejack!!!Cuanto tiempo!!!!!!! Applejack:si nos vimos hace un mes ._______. RD: Lo se pero solo queria decir mi frase .________. Chest: RD, tu no eres la que salio en el creepu de Rainbow Factory? RD: Alalaala no me lo recuerdes lei ese creepy y fue horrible O_O HDA: Que creepy? RD: Uno parecido a Cupcakes solo que en vez de ser yo la victima, soy yo quien mata Dory: D: NOOOOOOOO NO ME MATEEEEEEES ANTES QUIERO MI MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Todos: .___________________________________________________. Music: Bueno... que hacemos? (en solo 0:01 segundos se ven a Applejack y Rainbow Dash haciendo un pulso encima de un tocon) Applejack: Nnnnnngngngngngnn te...voy...a...ganar... RD: Aaggrgrrhgrhrgrhg de eso nada limonada... (RD mueve un ala y derrota a Applejack) RD: Siii!! Soy la mejooor!! Applejack: ¬¬ has usado las alas... no vale... Dory:SI COMO MIERDAS...¿NO ME COMBERTIRE EN UN ANO? Todos: ._________________________________________________________________________. Chest:Dory fuera ve a comer heces a las alcantarillas Dory:OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Todos:LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL¿como lo haces? Chest:haciendolo xD NAH pidiendolo con educación en el caso de Dory, con tono hecil, como SuperHez, el personaje más famoso entre los Seakings Todos:A Dory:ANO Osh:CALLA BRUJA PIRUJA Todos:LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Irenuca:eso de bruja piruja lo grabe para un gif LOL Applejack: Hmmm como suele decir mi hermano... Eeeyup! RD: ._______. sin ofender pero molesta la frase Applejack: Te reto a otro pulso y NO vale usar las alas *atandole las alas con una cuerda Dory:MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DONDE HAY MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Irenuca:CALLA HIJA DE...el resto no lo digo px es fuerte ???:CHEEEEST?¿DONDE ESTAAS?¿ Todos: ._________________. Chest: .__________________________________________________________________. Ya vino el p*t* cagón Que te follen ???:FLOOOOOOOOOOORES Dory:MIEEEEEEEEEEEEERDAS CASI SE CUELA LA Ç MIERDA Todos ._______________. Chest: que coño... ¿como m descubrio froak el cagon? Froak:la seaking quiere mierda y m sacaron una foto haciendola y usando pistola agua a la vez Todos:LOL Irenuca, Chest, HDA, Music y RD: ::epicfaceplam:: ¿pa q dices eso?¿n ves q dory come mierdas? Dory:MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OHÍ MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OPPA MIERDA STYLE MIERDA STYLE (irenuca le corta) Irenuca:calla q eso paso de moda cuando se canto por primera vez Chest:Show me how to lie You’re getting better all the time And turning all against the one Is an art that’s hard to teach Another clever word Sets off an unsuspecting herd And as you get back into line A mob jumps to their feet Now dance, fucker, dance Man, he never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you And now you steal away Take him out today Nice work you did You’re gonna go far, kid With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit ‘em right between the eyes Hit ‘em right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See ‘em running for their lives Slowly out of line And drifting closer in your sights So play it out I’m wide awake It’s a scene about me There’s something in your way And now someone is gonna pay And if you can’t get what you want Well it’s all because of me Now dance, fucker, dance Man, I never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you And now you’ll lead the way Show the light of day Nice work you did You’re gonna go far, kid Trust, deceived! With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit ‘em right between the eyes Hit ‘em right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See ‘em running for their lives Now dance, fucker, dance He never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you So dance, fucker, dance I never had a chance It was really only you With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit ‘em right between the eyes Hit ‘em right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See ‘em running for their lives Clever alibis Lord of the flies Hit ‘em right between the eyes Hit ‘em right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See ‘em running for their lives Todos:Chest, por tu culpa se activara el traductor Dory:MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Chest:QUE TE FOLLE UNA ROCA Todos:LOLOLOLOLOL Dory: NOOO YO AMO A LOS SEAKINGS QUE COMEN MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA!! COMO DEREK QUE ESTA MAS BUENO QUE 10000000000 KG DE MIERDAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RD, Irenuca, HDA, Music y Chest: Que siii!!!! Applejack: Sigo sin olvidar a AJ *-* creen que me recordara el tambien? RD: (Mirandola con lesbian eyes) Tu crees????? Todos: .________. RD: HHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE que era una broma e_e Todos: ¬¬ Chest: FROAK DEJA DE SEGUIRME DE UNA VEZ QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!? Froak: QUE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO!? TE QUERIA DAR FLORES!! PORQUE TE AAAAAAAAMOOOOOOO!!!! Chest: OHH MALDITA MIERDA!!! Dory:¿MIERDA?¿HE OIDO SUPERHIPERMEGAMIERDA? Chest:QUE TE FOLLEN 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 ROCAS Todos:LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Irenuca:PUTAS MERMELADAS... ¿PARA Q SE INVENTARON?¿PARA Q UNA SEAKING TE VEA EL ANO? HDA:mermeladas? ._______. Irenuca(susurrando a HDA):mermeladas es mierdas HDA:A Dory:ANO Chest:esta se esta pasando del nivel pen finn DORY Dory:Q MIERDA ENORME Chest:CALLA!!!!!Y Q T FOLLEN 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ROCAS Todos: .________________________________________________________. nivel pen finn eso ya n hace gracia Chest:El proximo comment de eso se casa con Derek Dory:ANALMENTE ANAL Chest:eso se toma como comment hala, ve a casarte con el seaking idiota Dory:BIEN ME CASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CON UN COMEMIERDAS COMO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Todos: .____________________________________________________________. nivel por encima del nivel pen finn (episodio en construccion a partir de aqui) Curiosidades *Este episodio tiene pokémon de la sexta generación *Se descubre que Froak se enamoró de Chest, pero Chest no le hace ni caso. *Este episodio es un especial. *Cuando sucede una explosion y Applejack y Rainbow Dash la miran, RD se vuelve a Applejack con cara de "lesbian eyes". *Aparece Tep de cameo cuando RD pone "lesbian eyes". Categoría:Episodios incompletos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios especiales